1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid container, a liquid supply apparatus, and so on.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers are known as an example of liquid injection apparatuses. Typically, inkjet printers can perform printing on recording media such as paper by injecting ink from a recording head onto the recording media. Regarding this kind of printer, a configuration is known to which an external ink supply apparatus (liquid supply apparatus) is connected in order to stably supply ink to the recording head (see JP-A-2009-202346, for example).
The external ink supply apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2009-202346 has an ink supply tube (an example of a liquid inlet part) connected to a connection part (an example of a liquid outlet part) of an ink bag. Ink inside the ink bag is supplied to the printer from the connection part via the ink supply tube. In the above-described external ink supply apparatus, the connection part to which the ink supply tube is connected is located on the lower side of the ink bag in the vertical direction. The connection part of the ink bag is thus difficult to see when replacing the ink bag, for example. Thus, there is a problem with known liquid containers and liquid supply apparatuses in that it is difficult to attach and detach the liquid inlet part to and from the liquid outlet part.